Game Night
by CBGirl
Summary: Alex and Jo attend a game night with some of the other doctors from GSMH


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any characters.

"I'll see you tonight, Alex." April called as they passed in the hallway.

"What?" Alex asked with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't Arizona tell you? We are having game night tonight and you and Wilson are coming," April cheerily replied in her usual bubbly voice.

"Uh no, I haven't seen Robbins and no we are not going to be there."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"No it won't, it will be lame," Alex stated flatly.

April spotted Arizona and waved her over. "Tell Karev it will be fun tonight and he and Jo have to come."

"Oh yeah it will be so much fun. Couples game night! Yay!" Arizona squealed. "And you _are_ going to be there." She added emphatically.

"Or what?" Alex challenged.

"Or I will keep you out of all the cool surgeries." Arizona countered with a raise of the eyebrows.

"You can't do that." Alex grumbled as he walked away rolling his eyes at April and Arizona's laughter.

Alex dropped his lunch tray on the table next to Jo and sighed as he sat down. Jo leaned over to brush a kiss on his cheek. "Bad day?" she questioned, "because, it's about to get worse. Dr. Torres is basically forcing me to go to some lame game night. She told me if I don't come and drag you along with me I can't scrub in on her surgery. And it's a really cool surgery and I really want to be in on it so you have to come." Jo ended her speech with a plea and her best puppy dog eyes.

"She can't do that," Alex replied, "just like Robbins can't keep me off all the good surgeries."

"Actually, she's my superior and she can choose who scrubs in with her so she can. Please Alex it's only on night and besides they are your friends they only asked me to get you there." Jo pleaded again.

"Fine, but I'm drinking before we go."

"Oh I'm totally down with that. I'm going to be spending the evening playing games with all of my bosses. I'm definitely going to need some liquid relaxation." Jo sighed in return.

"But you like to spend the night playing with me. I'm your boss." Alex said with a wink and a smirk.

Jo slapped him on the arm, "gross, shut up," she laughed as she got up to go prepare for surgery with Callie. "Thank you," she added softly, kissing Alex before walking away.

When Alex and Jo showed up for game night the apartment was already filled with Callie and Arizona, Derek and Meredith, and of course Jackson and April. "Come in. This is going to be so much fun," April squealed in delight.

"You're late Karev," Arizona joked.

"You're lucky I'm even here," Alex replied, "I would happily be at home watching basketball if you're wife hadn't have blackmailed Jo."

"Did you really?" Arizona questioned Callie who just shrugged. "Thank you!" That got a laugh from everyone. Alex just rolled his eyes.

So the games and the drinking started. Well the drinking started for everyone else, it continued for Alex and especially Jo. Alex had had a beer before they left for the gathering and Jo was maybe, possibly, definitely slightly tipsy when they got there. "You might want to slow down just a bit," Alex smirked to Jo, "before you make an idiot out of yourself in front of everyone."

"What are you saying?" Jo asked wide eyed and innocently.

"I'm saying when you get drunk you tend to do stupid stuff that embarrasses you, or would embarrass you if you weren't drunk." Alex advised with a chuckle.

"First of all, I'm not drunk, and second I am very controlled and quiet when I've been drinking," Jo retorted defensively. That caused Alex to laugh loudly, "No you just don't remember the stupid shit you do because you end up passing out and I have to drag your ass home." At this point Alex realized everyone was watching them with amused looks on their faces. "See you are already making an idiot of yourself," Alex laughed pointing to the others.

"No, you are. You are the one that won't shut up," Jo whispered through gritted teeth blushing at the attention. She had to admit she was a little embarrassed that everyone had just witnessed their 'fight' even though it was playful it basically made her sound like a drunk.

As the evening wore on the games became sillier as everyone drank more. At the moment they were in the middle of a game of Trivial Pursuit. "I don't know. Give me another one. That's too hard." Callie whined after Meredith had asked her a question.

"Ewww pass it to me. I like it hard." Jo giggled with a seductive look to Alex, making Alex spit out the drink he had just taken and everyone else chuckle somewhat uncomfortably. "You'll have to forgive her. When Jo has had too much to drink she can tend to get a little…uh…dirty," Alex tried to explain with a blush, "and I think you have definitely had enough." Alex said taking the beer bottle out of Jo's hand.

"Hey, I just opened that," Jo pouted. "I know! Let's karaoke!" She exclaimed losing interest in the game but brightening up at the thought of karaoke after the loss of her beer.

"No, let's not," Alex replied pulling her up preparing to take her home. "Besides this isn't a bar there is no karaoke."

"No, it's not a bar, but it is Kepner's place so I bet there is karaoke." Callie said triumphantly, "Isn't there, April?" she continued excited to karaoke also. April looked down blushing and nodded her head.

"Don't encourage her, Callie. I'd hate to hear what she would try to sing right now," Alex huffed. The others laughed at his exasperation.

"No, no karaoke is fun. You go first Jo," Arizona joined in. Alex rolled his eyes and fell back down into his chair obviously outnumbered; as Jo shrieked "yay!" and grabbed the microphone April was holding out to her. Alex buried his head in his hands as he waited to hear what inappropriate song Jo chose. Because when she got drunk she got horny and sexual and lost all inhibition so it didn't really matter where she was. And then he heard her singing the words to some sexy song complete with sexy 'dance' moves and seductive looks in his direction. Admittedly the words were sexy and he did appreciate that, or he would have if they were alone, but as it was he had to get her out of there before she did something to make a bigger fool of herself.

"Come on Jo time to go," Alex took the microphone from her.

"We can continue game night at home. Maybe a little strip poker," Jo whispered kissing Alex deeply and running her hands up and down his chest.

"Goodnight," Alex said with a small wave to his friends, pulling Jo out the door. He heard the other doctors burst into laughter as the door closed behind them. "What was that?" Jackson wondered aloud with a smirk.

The next morning Jo slowly woke up to the smell of coffee as she felt the bed shift beside her. She squinted her eyes open slightly before groaning and covering her face with the pillow. "Morning Princess. I brought you coffee and aspirin," Alex told her with a smile in his voice.

"Ugh, I don't even want to move," Jo whined in reply from beneath the pillow.

"Whose fault is that?" Alex laughed, "I tried to stop you from drinking so much."

"Shut up," Jo elbowed him hard in the side.

"Here take your aspirin you will feel better," Alex ignored her cranky response and jab.

"Besides I wasn't that bad was I?" Jo questioned as she slowly sat up to lean against the headboard and take the coffee and pills from him.

"Oh no, you were quiet and controlled just like you always are when you are drunk," Alex answered sarcastically with a smirk.

"What?" Jo looked at him with confusion.

"Just one of the things you don't remember saying last night. And yeah it was bad," Alex put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Errr," Jo groaned starting to remember some snippets from the night before. She buried her face in Alex's shoulder, "how am I supposed to show my face at work again?"

"Give it time. They'll forget. After they laugh at you for a few weeks," Alex chuckled.

"You're not helping," Jo stood up to go to the bathroom and noticed for the first time the cards and clothes littering the bedroom. "What the hell happened here?" she demanded.

"It's what's left of our strip poker game last night," Alex explained wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah! That was fun! Did I at least win?" Jo asked hopefully.

"Not even close, Princess."


End file.
